This invention relates to portable storage systems for fishing tackle. More specifically, the invention relates to a fly pack for the temporary storage and simple retrieval of fly fishing flies and streamers.
Fly fishing flies are categorized on the basis of whether they float or sink. Those flies that are designed to float on the water, or in its surface film, are called dry flies. Those that are designed to sink under the water surface are commonly and collectively referred to as wet flies. After use, dry flies require proper drying to maintain the proper hydrophobic properties which allow them to “float” on the water. When dry files absorb moisture, they will not float. Wet files must also be dried to properly preserve the tackle and avoid rusting of the hook.
Fly choice can be baffling to even the most experience anger, as the feeding tendencies may vary among the fish species, and can further vary based upon the geographical region, the time of year and water conditions. As such, the fly fishing angler be ready with a plethora of flies to properly match the fish=s feeding tendencies. Often the fly fishing must change flies, literally midstream, while also manipulating a rod and a host of other fishing tackle and accessories. Thus, quick and easy access to a variety of flies is important to the angler.
Heretofore, fly fishing anglers were limited to boxes for the transport and storage of flies. These devices required flies to be stored in the box, and as used, had to be returned to the box wet or placed on a vest or hat to dry before being returned to the box. used, and upon retrieving the box, must poke through a disorganized mass of flies before finding the fly of choice. These devices are not easily accessible by the angler and are cumbersome for the angler to use; especially with hands that are wet or numb. This prior art is best exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,826; 5,555,671; and 5,025,588.
Other devices have attempted to solve the inherent problems associated with box storage devices. Some devices disclosed a fishing lure storage system formed into closeable booklet form, while others disclosed arm or wrist-mounted lure storage devices comprising an arm or wrist band and a layer of plaint material for holding fish hooks. These devices too are not easily accessible by the angler, and again are cumbersome for the angler to use. The booklet forms, best exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,386; 5,806,236; and 4,467,551; are not mountable to the angler=s body, employ cumbersome inner flaps or pockets, and require the angler to stow the booklet either in a pocket or separate pocket when not in use. The arm-mounted forms are best exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,185 and 2,978,830, practically render the hand upon the arm upon which the device is mounted useless, forcing the angler to forage single-handedly for a fly, while managing his rod and other equipment.
What is needed therefore is a mountable fly pack for the temporary storage and simple retrieval of fly fishing streamers.